Nations Get Sick, Too
by digital.love.monster
Summary: A collection of sick/hurt/comfort drabbles involving different characters each update! Fluffy goodness. Updates often. Request any pairing and I'll write it! R&R please. FIRST UP: Sick HRE/Little Germany.


_**Nations Get Sick, Too!**_

_Hello lovelies :) So, this is going to be my little collection of fluffy family/hurt/comfort stories, all with the same basic idea. One character gets sick, the other cares for them. They'll all be as different as possible, so you hopefully won't feel like you're reading the same thing over and over again. I'll try to update weekly. Also, if you have a pairing you'd like me to write, just let me know in reviews, and I'll write it! Speaking of reviews, after you read, they'll be VERY greatly appreciated, and will make me more inclined to continue updating_

_He Couldn't Help It, East_

_**First up, Sick!Chibi!Germany/HRE and Germania. **__Chibi!Prussia is kind enough to allow his awesome self to be in this story, too. By the way, I'm going to be referring to Germany/HRE as Germany._

_I'll shut up so you all can read! Enjoy, lovelies!_

_-start fic- _

Germania was _not _having a good day.

The boys weren't behaving, the weather was bad, six-year-old Prussia was intent on being as annoying as possible, and four-year-old Germany was being whiny and clingy for reasons Germania couldn't figure out.

He sighed, frustrated as he wiped up the last of Prussia's spilled milk from the ground with a rag. He really didn't have time for this; there was work he needed to do. There were letters he needed to respond to, letters he needed to compose, and things around the house that needed to be cleaned. Usually, he brought the boys into his office and gave them toys to play with so he could keep an eye on them while he worked, but with them being so irritating today, he knew that with them in such close proximity to him, he wouldn't get _anything _done.

"Vati! Vati! Vati!" Prussia yelled, for no reason in particular.

"What?" Germania almost growled as he tossed the rag into the dirty linens basket.

"…Nothing! Kesesese!" Prussia replied, delighted with himself. Germania resisted the urge to slap the child senseless, and turned to face his boys.

"Boys, look at me please," He ordered.

Little Germany turned to his Vati and reached up, hoping to be held. Germania shook his head 'no' at the little one, hoping that if he didn't give into his whiny, clingy act he'd give it up.

Instead, Germany pouted and groaned.

"Yeeeessss Vati?" Prussia sang, dancing over to stand next to his younger brother.

"I'm going to do my work. Gilbert, fetch the toy basket from my office, and you two play here in the kitchen. Got it?"

"Yes, Vati!" Prussia sang, running down the halls energetically. Once he'd returned with their toys, Germania double checked that all the cabinets were locked and that there was nothing on the countertops they could break or knock over somehow.

"Okay, boys, behave please. Do not bother me unnecessarily. If you're good, I'll make _Berliners _for you both to eat after dinner."

Prussia's eyes widened and he nodded. He _loved _those desserts, and so did Germany, but the younger of the two didn't respond to the offer. He supposed the four-year-old was still cross with him for not holding him like he'd requested before.

Germania entered his office and closed the door. He could still overhear their play, so if something were to happen, he'd know. He fetched some parchment from the drawer of the desk he'd built himself, and his quill and ink. He was able to finish three letters of the five he needed to get done when he overheard something that didn't sound good coming from the kitchen where the boys were playing.

"Ooh…West, you're going to be in _huge _trouble! Ha ha! And—wait…stupid West! Now we won't get dessert!" Prussia yelled, his voice changing from teasing to angry mid-sentence. Germania pinched the bridge of his nose, frustrated, and headed out to go see what had happened.

When he arrived in the kitchen, expecting to see something broken or a damn hole in the wall, he was instead met with a sight that took all the anger out of him immediately.

There stood little Germany, trembling, a puddle of sick at his feet and tears streaming down his paled face. He hurried over to his youngest child, and pressed a hand against his forehead. Just as he thought, the little one had a fever. He turned to Prussia.

"Stop upsetting him, he's not in trouble. Little one isn't feeling well, he can't help that, Gilbert," Germania explained, before he turned to the sick child.

"Don't cry, little one, I'm not angry with you…Do you think you're going to be ill again?" He asked gently, lifting him onto his hip and heading for the bathroom.

"Ja…" He whimpered, before beginning to sob.

Germania felt incredibly bad for not picking up on his child being ill earlier. He had been clingy and whiny because he didn't feel well; not because he was trying to annoy his Vati.

Germania lowered him down in front of the toilet, and kneeled down next to him to rub his back. He felt _awful _for his little boy. Had he known, he would have gladly lifted the little one up when he requested it earlier, and taken care of him from the very beginning.

He watched guiltily as the child took a shaky breath, gripped the sides of the toilet with pale little hands, and threw up discreetly once more. His Vati took a piece of toilet paper from nearby, and wiped the child's mouth before flushing the toilet.

"Done?" He asked calmly after a moment. The child nodded slowly. Germania helped him to the water basin to rinse his mouth out before carrying him to bed.

The world around the little one was fuzzy. He became aware of a bed under his back, and the covers pulled up around his shivering form. A cool hand pressed against his forehead, and a few moments passed. A cool, damp cloth was lowered onto his forehead. He felt a quick kiss land on his cheek, and his hair was smoothed back by the cool hand again. He heard the familiar voice of his Vati before he fell asleep…

"Go to sleep, _liebes Kind._ There's a bowl on the floor for you if you get ill again. Vati will take good care of you, little one," He murmured, and the room fell dark and quiet as the ill child gave into sleep, the feeling of being cared for easing the unpleasant discomfort of his nausea, tummyache, and chills.

When Germania slipped out of the little one's room, he was surprised to see little Prussia waiting in front of the door, a guilty expression on his face.

"Vati…is West okay? I'm…I'm sorry I upset him when he was ill…"

Germania sighed, and kneeled down to ruffle his other son's hair. "He'll be just fine. I'm going to make him some ginger tea after he'd had some time to sleep, and you can help by being quiet so he won't awaken until then. Okay?"

Prussia nodded.

"Okay, Vati."

Germania headed into the kitchen and unlocked a cabinet, gathering his cleaning supplies. He quickly took care of the puddle on the floor, and then looked over at his oldest son while he began preparing dinner.

"So East, what happened when West got sick?" He inquired, as he began to slice pork and vegetables for stew.

"We were playing War with the stuffed bear and the toy soldier, and West started to get all whiny and started to go get you, Vati, then he just puked all over the ground before he even got to the hall! …I thought he was gonna be in big trouble…"

Germania felt a pang of sorrow for the little one. He had been trying to go get him, but he wasn't able to make it…

"That's alright, Gilbert… Next time, if that happens, help him out and tell him it will all be okay. Got it?"

The boy nodded fiercely.

"Good…Now, do you still want those _Berliners _for dessert?" Germania asked, turning to his son with a smile.

"Yes, Vati, yes!" Prussia said excitedly, but remembered to keep his volume down out of courtesy to his sleeping, stomach-flu-afflicted little brother.

"And we'll save a couple for when West feels better?" Germania asked.

"Ja!"

Germania had to say, that though he felt bad for his sick youngest, and though the day hadn't been the best, he was glad to see his son caring more for his brother. He bent down and dropped a kiss on his healthy child's head, too.

_-end fic-_

_I hope you enjoyed :) Reviews are extremely appreciated, and encourage me to keep going!_


End file.
